Eight Against Evil
by Ella Dowling
Summary: Ella, Kylie, Kimberly, Harry and friends find themselves in the middle of a school accident. Why does noone else remember it?


Eight Against Evil! Ryan Ryan looked around at his seven friends. His dark brown eyes took in every detail of the room. The brass pitcher, the grandfather clock, and the picture of Kimberly on his wall. His short brown hair rustled in the breeze and he picked carelessly at a hole in his shirt. As he looked around he sighed loudly and for a while everyone was quiet for a second. Then Pamela broke into a quiet giggle which slowly turned into a hugegantic laugh which made everyone else crack up. Kylie Kylie cast an angry glare at Pamela. "What on earth are you laughing at?" she demanded. "This is really serious! I think we should tell Professor Lupin." Remus Lupin, her 3rd-year Defence professor, was her best and favorite teacher. She had all confidence that he would be able to help them. Ella Ella sat in silence next to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. FInally she said, "What of Voldemort--I mean You-Know-Who," she said, glancing at Ron. Ella was a quiet girl with golden hair, sea green eyes, and a lot of knowledge. As an exchange student from Beauxbatons, she was 15 in the 7th year. She watched the effect on the words as Harry blushed and Joanna said, "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." "We should get some sleep as we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Ella said reasonably. Kimberly Later, as they were trying to get to sleep, Kimberly stared at Ryan. She was so lucky to have a guy like him. She had short copper hair all brushed and it was now sleek and shiny. Her chocolate brown eyes looked mysterious in the dark night. Joanna, her closest friend in the group (besides Ryan) said, "You're thinking of Ryan, aren't you?" "Yeah, I'm sorry." Sometimes her obsession of Ryan annoyed Joanna. "No problem," Joanna replied graciously. Joanna Joanna, trying to fall asleep, couldn't help laughing at Kimberly's love for Ryan. It was hilarious at times, but still she was so funny. Ella, Joanna's best bud, was sleeping over. "Excited?" Ella asked. "For what? Diagon Alley?" asked Joanna. "Yeah." "I guess. I mean, I've been doing it for six years." "Night." "Night." Pamela Pamela watched Kylie write for some time until she asked, "Why are you writing a LOVE letter to Lupin? I mean, he's, like, sixty!" Kylie replied with her "I should know" voice, "No, he's only 37, and it's not your letter. It's mine, so bug off!" Pamela and Kylie argued for awhile before they dozed off to sleep. Harry "Harry, would you like some bacon? Harry? Are you awake?" Harry stifled a yawn and looked over at Ryan, who held a plate of bacon and looked very concerned. "Sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night." He accepted the plate and began to serve himself. "I didn't sleep very well either," Pamela said, with a pointed glance at Kylie. "Kylie was up until 11:30 - writing love letters to Professor Lupin!" Harry laughed, but stopped when he saw Kylie's red face. "I was not writing love letters," she insisted. "What were you writing then?" Kimberly pressed. In response Kylie pulled out a roll of parchment and passed it to Kimberly. Ron A love letter? To Lupin? From KYLIE? Amazed, Ron leaned forward and read this: Dear Professor Lupin, My name is Kylie Lincroft. You may not remember me, but I was your student four years ago. The reason that I am writing to you is because as you may have heard, the Hogwarts 7th years - Harry's class - are going on an exchange trip to Durmstrang in an attempt to foster magical cooperation's. I'm worried, though, because Durmstrang is known for teaching the Dark Arts, and the last time Hogwarts attempted to foster magical cooperation the end result was that a student was killed and Lord Voldemort was returned to power. Dumbledore has assured us that the trip is perfectly safe, but as Harry's friends we remain concerned. Please help us. Yours sincerely, Kylie Lincroft Ryan Ryan looked up at Harry and said, "Harry, I just wanted to ask, if Voldemort kills you, can I have your radio?" It was a break from the tension and everyone laughed, but then Kylie glared at Ryan. She haughtily told Ryan, "This is NOT a laughing matter." But Harry said, "Back off Kylie, we have to have some fun." "Yeah!" Joanna chipped in. "I just thought that we should take this seriously," Kylie said. "Oh, lighten up Kylie! Have some fun!" Finally, Kylie broke into an enormous grin and said, "Well, Harry, if Ryan gets your radio, can I have your Firebolt then?" Kylie As everyone laughed at her question, Kylie relaxed. She had worried that everyone would be upset that she'd confided in Lupin. After all, Kylie trusted him, but Ella had never met him and had her qualms about discussing Voldemort's plans with a werewolf. After breakfast, everyone began to get ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. Kylie quickly slipped into her room and tied the letter to the leg of her tawny owl, Altair. "Kylie, you coming or not?" Joanna called. "Coming," Kylie called and ran down the stairs. Ella Arriving at Diagon Alley, Ella checked them all in at the Leaky Cauldron. Then she sprinted towards the book shop. She showed the clerk her list and started browsing. Later she met up with Kylie, Kimberly, and Harry to go look in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry was rudely ripped away from the snitches on sale and the newest version of broom, a Firebolt 2, the newest model. After lunch, Ella spent the whole afternoon working on improving her broom. Her cat, Starlet, watched her closely with his piercing eyes. Ella then went down to dinner with Pamela, Harry, and Kylie. Kimberly Kimberly walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with Ron, Joanna, and Ryan. Straightaway they headed to Flourish and Blott's. There, Kimberly gave Ryan her list (he loved getting books) and started to read a book called Gadding With Ghouls. Ten minutes later they were walking down the street to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. All four of them got double fudge chocolate ice cream, and sat down to eat them. FInally, they heard Harry, Kylie, Kimberly, and Ella yelling for them to leave. Joanna Arriving at Diagon Alley, Joanna went to the haircut place and cut her hair to shoulder length. If you have a visual, you'll have to change it, cause then she went to the beauty parlor and ended up with straight brown hair, a light brown complexion, and brown eyes., When Kimberly saw her, she screamed and ran away. Kylie looked horrified, and everyone else took one look at her and decided to go to dinner. Pamela Pamela laughed so hard that her stomach hurt. She told Joanna that her hair made her look like a rabid monkey. For dinner Pamela ordered lobster, her favorite meal. After dinner she was so tired that she went straight to bed. Harry That night was a comfortable one, but all good things must come to an end. They went on packing until Ron walked in wearing his boxers and said, "Where's my pants?" Ella and Kimberly smacked their foreheads and Ella looked under the bed while Harry produced Ron's trunk. Ella grabbed his pants from the toilet. "Now put those on before I accuse you of public stripping," Kylie instructed him. Ron Ron put on his pants and his Chudley Cannon's t-shirt and Ryan gave Ron a letter. "It's from your mum." Dear Ron, Bill is dead. Love, Mum P.S. You can have his earring and boots. "Yay!" Ron shouted. "Now I can have Bill's old room! And his earring!" Sirius & Remus Remus Lupin gave an exasperated sigh and looked down at the pile of papers in front of him on the desk. Normally he didn't mind paperwork, but this was insane! Oh, well. There was a loud bang as the door flew open and a tall man with dark brown hair stalked in holding a piece of parchment, eyes blazing. "Hello, Sirius," Lupin said, smiling slightly. "Bad news in the Daily Prophet?" To his surprise, Sirius shook his head. "Dumbledore's really outdone himself this time," he said, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Read this." He slammed the piece of parchment down onto the desk. Remus picked it up and scanned it briefly. "Sirius, why have you been reading my mail?" "Never mind that, I'll explain later. Just read the letter." Sighing, Remus finished reading the letter. "Well, have you read it?" Sirius demanded impatiently, but Remus ignored him and pulled out parchment and a quill. Quickly he dashed off a note: Kylie- Be in front of the Gryffindor fireplace with Harry tonight at 9:30, I have to talk to you. Be Careful - Voldemort is not someone to be taken lightly. -Remus Lupin Ryan How Ryan found himself sitting in a circle in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express and ready to play Truth or Dare, he didn't know. All he remembered was Joanna and Pamela dragging him down and saying, "You WILL play!" Ryan looked around and saw Ron and Harry looking as miserable as him. Joanna and Pamela looked excited, Ella and Kimberly were chattering quietly, and Kylie was ecstatic and glancing at Ron now and then. Finally Kylie said, "Well, let's begin." The game was fun. Ryan had to sing "Complicated", Kimberly had to wear one of Ron's Chudley Cannon's shirts, go into Ginny's compartment, and say "Hi! I'm Ron Weasley!" Harry had a makeover done by Ella. Finally it was Kylie's turn. Her dare was to kiss Ron. Once they started, they couldn't stop! Kylie "Ron!" Kylie practically shouted, and Ron took a step backward, looking confused. "What did you think you were doing?" Ron shrugged, looking very puzzled. There was a strange look on his face. "I dunno...that was the dare, wasn't it?" Kylie just stared at him. "Not like that! Not in front of everyone!" "Well...uh..." Ron looked very uncomfortable. "What I mean is, Kylie, um - yawannagooutwithme?" he mumbled quickly. "yeah, sure, I guess," Kylie agreed. Ron grinned sheepishly. His ears were red. Just then Pamela came bursting in. "Are you done yet? I still have to do my dare." Ella Ella, still smiling at the budding romance, stepped off the train and found herself looking into the face of a pale blond boy. She bit him and waited for Harry to show her where the Great Hall was. Then, embarrassed as she was, sat down uncomfortably as she was among strangers, sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting. "Nervous?" asked Harry. "Kinda..." Ella said, though she was terrified of how Dumbledore might introduce her...or worse, how me wouldn't introduce her... Kimberly Kimberly sat down next to Ryan and heard Malfoy shout, "Oh, look! Hogwarts' famous couple, Kim the Mudblood and Ryan, her lover boy Chaser." "Oooh, once I'm done with Malfoy he won't have that big mouth that he keeps using," Ron said as he struggled to get up. (Kim and Ryan were holding him down), but Harry beat Ron to it. Pointing his wand at Malfoy, he shouted, "Engorgio!" That moment Malfoy swelled bigger and bigger until he was as big as Hagrid. Then Harry mumbled, "Reducio," and Malfoy went back to his normal size. Amazed, Ella said, "Who was that?" "Malfoy," Ron said darkly. "Oooh, yeah! You told me about him! He's the one I bit getting off the train." Joanna "That fuckin ass of a dickhead, Malfoy should go to the mental institution and play with the insane people," Ella commented "Yeah, and have his head cut off," said Ron sarcastically. "Yeah!" the rest yelled. "I was being sarcastic," Ella said. "So? I wish it would happen," replied Joanna. Ella rolled her eyes, and Dumbledore spoke. "Welcome," he said, "to a new year at Hogwarts. This year an exchange student program has begun and we will have a few new students. They will come up now." Ella walked up. "Introducing..." Dumbledore was cut off by a rat walking into the great hall. He turned into an extremely ugly human. Without hesitation, Dumbledore said, "Avada Kedavra!" and in an instant Pettigrew was dead. Pamela All through dinner Pamela teased Kylie and Ron about kissing so Kylie and Ron decided that since everyone knew they liked each other they might as well start going out. When Pamela heard about this after dessert she announced to the whole school at Kylie and Ron were officially going out! Ron Ron looked over at Kim and Ryan, who were sitting by the fire in a big chair. Ryan looked so natural. He made it look so easy. Ron decided he would ask Ryan to help him. He needed to learn how to make Kylie like him as much as Kim liked Ryan. He knew Kylie liked him, but not that much. Actually, she had been avoiding him lately. Sirius & Remus Sirius tried not to worry. He was sure that Harry could take care of himself, knew that with his seven friends and Dumbledore there no harm would come to him. But he still couldn't ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. At 9:25, Remus came into the sitting room to find Sirius sitting in an armchair staring into space. "Cast the spell already?" he asked, pointing at the fire, which glowed green with magic. Sirius nodded. "He's going to be fine," Remus continued, sitting in a chair near Sirius. "Don't worry about it." Sirius nodded again, shortly. "I know." He checked his watch, then stood, moved forward, and knelt by the fire. "Reflectere Gryffindor common room!" Instantly a solid wall of flame appeared in the fireplace, revealing Harry and Kylie standing near the Gryffindor fire. Harry jumped up and exclaimed, "Sirius!" Sirius breathed a sigh of relief until he saw the anxiety in Harry's eyes. "Sirius, Pettigrew's dead. Dumbledore killed him." Ryan Ryan had been told that Harry and Kylie needed to be in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower, so Ryan was in his dormitory, stroking his and Kimberly's owl named Sunny. She had bright green eyes and light brown feathers. Ron was next to him and they were both eating some Boston Crème Donuts they stole from the kitchens and were acting very preoccupied. "So, how do you think Sirius and Lupin are doing?" Ryan asked. "Dunno," Ron mumbled. "Are you all right?" Ryan asked. "Yeah," Ron mumbled again. So Ryan pulled out a piece of paper and wrote: Dear Hagrid, Are you up for tea tomorrow? I haven't seen you in AGES! Answer ASAP Cheers! -Ryan and co. Kylie Kylie held her breath and prayed that Sirius wouldn't be too angry. He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath before calling "Remus, you might want to hear this." Immediately Professor Lupin appeared next to Sirius. "Harry, Kylie - hello. Sirius, what on earth is going on?" Sirius looked grave. "Dumbledore's killed Pettigrew." The look on Remus's face changed rapidly from surprise to disbelief to anger before he managed to compose himself. "Tell me what happened," he instructed Harry and Kylie. His face was pale. Harry opened his mouth, then stopped and glanced at Kylie, who nervously began to speak. "We had just arrived for the welcoming feast in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was just about to introduce the new exchange students when the door swung open and a rat walked into the hall and turned into Pettigrew. And Dumbledore just hexed him on the spot." "What did everyone do next?" Remus asked. "That's the strange part. Dumbledore said something like he was doing a spell. Everything went dark for a second, and then everyone just carried on like nothing had happened at all." Remus frowned and was silent for a moment. Sirius muttered something under his breath that Kylie was quite sure he wouldn't have said had he known she was listening. Remus obviously had heard, though, judging by the look he gave Sirius before turning to Harry and Kylie. "There isn't much I can do right now except research what might have happened. I suggest you go to bed and don't worry about it, but be on your guard. Be careful." Yawning, Kylie headed up the stairs to bed. Ella Ella, sitting in bed with a headache and a blurred mind, dressed in her navy work robes and went down to breakfast. Harry came with her to breakfast and gasped when he saw two twin redheads and a joke cart. They broke into identical grins and headed towards them. "Hello Harry, like our joke cart?" "We sell jokes, y'know, 'cause this is the joke cart." Fred muttered a spell under his breath and pointed his wand at Malfoy, two feet away. In an instant, boogers flew out of Malfoy's nose and Ella started laughing really, really hard. She then broke into an evil smile and bought, like, 30 of everything, saying all the while, "It might come in handy," with something like an evil glint in her eye. She smiled scarily. Kimberly When Kimberly woke up the next morning, her first reaction was "WHAT???" As she looked around Ryan came in. "Whoa! What happened here?" Clothes were scattered everywhere. Kimberly's diary was lying open on the floor, and all her pictures of Ryan were shredded. "What happened?" Ryan asked. "I don't know! I was just asking myself that same question." Kimberly and Ryan cleaned it up when they noticed something odd. "The page in my diary I wrote in about our suspicions about Voldemort is ripped out. Maybe whoever is killing everyone searched my room." Kimberly hypothesized. Just then, Neville staggered into the room, said, "Pamela!" then keeled over, and Kimberly and Ryan saw a knife stuck in his back. Joanna Joanna sat in her four-poster with crossed eyes and a dizzy brain. What happened?l she asked herself. She took a step up and had a cross-eyed feeling she took a step backwards. She hiccoughed. "Hello," she said to Ella and fainted. Next thing she knew, she was in the Hospital wing. Evidently, Ella had brought her there. What happened she asked herself, rubbing her head. "Hello, dear, finally awake?" She heard a voice say, and, in an instant, madam pomfrey stood hovering abouve holding a potion containr full of a blue liquid."Now, drink all of this. We don't want anything happening to you again" And with that, she walked to another bad holding none other than Crabbe??? Pamela Snape walked into potions and sneezed than said, "NOW WE BEGIN OUR CLASS". Harry said, "Is it me or is Snape looking a little weird?" Kylie said "He does look weird." Ella said, "Does he have a mohawk?" "No" Ryan said 'I think its a bad hair day," "I dunno it does look a little like a spiked mohawk." Said Pamela. Harry "Shhh, class is starting," Harry whispered to Ron and Pamela. Right on cue Professor Snape opened up a large leather-bound book and glared at them all. "Today we will be studying the Polyjuice Potion. Weasley, can you tell me what a Polyjuice Potion is?" Ron froze. "Uh...it turns you into someone else." "Right," Snape said sourly. He looked extremely displeased that Ron had answered correctly. "For years the Polyjuice Potion has been used as an easier method of achieving the same results as the Homo Duplicatus Charm. The potion operates based on a sample of the person that it will turn you into - for example a hair or toenail." "Eeew," Joanna and Kimberly both said at the same time. "I'm not drinking any-" Kimberly began, but Snape glared at her and she closed her mouth. "I have prepared a pop quiz on the subject of the potion. Mr. Johnson," he said, calling on a Slytherin 7th year, "would you please pass these out." The tall, burly boy picked up a stack of papers and began to distribute them. Harry looked down at the first question on his quiz. What is the single most essential ingredient in the Polyjuice Potion? "Well, that's easy," he muttered to himself. He glanced over at Ron, who was scribbling fervently. Harry raised his quill to write - and felt a stabbing pain in his scar. Ron Ron, noticing Harry reaching up to touch his forehead, said "Harry, whats up? You've been doing this half the class." "Err, well, It's my scar to make a long story short and it hurts like hell!" "Don't let Ella hear you cuss like that" Ella, hearing her name looked up from her long assortment of notes. "Are you discussing me over there?" came her hoarse whisper. "No," Ron said, "Harry's scar hurts" "Ten points from Gryffindor for talking when you should be note- taking." Said Snape, "Miss Dowling, I expect better from you." "Yes, sir," Ella replied. After class was over Ella came over to Harry and Ron. "Thanks a lot you guys, now I'm the class troublemaker" "Hardly" Said Harry "Better you than me," said Kylie. "Thanks ever so, Kylie" "Any time" Ella rolled her eyes. "Well, I've got an essay due tomorrow on vampires for Defense Against the dark arts, I'd better finish it," "How much is it, the normal two?" "I'm not sure, but I'm not taking any chances, you'd better get a planner pronto, Kylie" Kylie looked grim, "But what was up with Harry?" "The usual" "Scar?" "Duh" Said Ella, "Well, I've gotta go to Arithmancy, see ya after class!" Ron looked after her "Just like Hermione." He muttered. "Don't let her hear you say that, she'll take offense, "said Harry, laughing. Sirius & Remus When he has first started reading, Remus had been confident that he'd find something quickly. He was good at research, and it couldn't be that difficult to find the right spell...or could it? After nearly three hours of fruitless effort, he was beginning to wonder. He was engrossed in his book, and the knock at the door was so faint that he didn't realize he was alone until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Sirius standing there. "Why on earth are you reading Practical Applications of Advanced Charms at 11:30 PM?" Sirius questioned, glancing at the book in his friend's hands. "You know we've got that meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow, if you fall asleep in the middle he'll never forgive you." Remus ignored the lie at the end of the sentence. "It's 11:30?" he asked, quickly checking his wristwatch. Sure enough, the tiny gold hands pointed to the Roman numerals XI and VI. "How on earth did I manage not to notice?" he wondered quietly. "That doesn't matter now," Sirius said impatiently. "Look, I-" Whatever he was going to say, it was forgotten instantly as Remus turned the page of the book. "Look! There it is?" "What-" Remus asked, then looked down at the page. "Yes," he said slowly. "That's it, all right." Ryan Ryan looked around the common room at his friends. How was he going to tell them. "Uh guys.... He said. I have something to tell you. My mums sick and my brother Toby says that one o us is going to have to leave Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure it'll be Toby because he's in his 7th year." ' Oh Ryan I'm so sorry. Whats the matter with your mum?" ' I think it some spell that SOMEONE put on her. And if I ever find out who it is I'll......" Ryan made a violent gesture in midair. " You sound like me!' Ron exclaimed. and everybody laughed. Ding dong. It was time to go to bed. Kylie Kylie was up late that night, poring through book after book. She knew that it was no good that either Ryan or Toby would have to leave Hogwarts and it was probably hopeless, but she was still convinced that there was something she could do. And although the size of Dialectical Interpretations of Medicinal Magic: Spells, Curses, and Cures was quite daunting (along with the flabbergasting title), it wasn't all that bad, really...only about a trillion words per page... She yawned and checked her watch. It was a bit past midnight - if she was up any later, she'd fall asleep in Defence Against the Dark Arts the next day, and she didn't want to miss her favorite class. Sighing, she shoved a bookmark into the book, set it on her bedside table, and prepared to crawl into bed. That was when she heard a scream from the boys' dormitory. A scream that she recognized as Ron's. "Ron!" she shouted. Before she had a chance to think she was out of bed and racing toward the boy's dormitory, her bare feet pounding on the cold stone floor. Ella A startled Ella woke up from a scream from the boys' dormitory. Ella Yawned and then was totally awake as another ear-splitting scream formed in the dorm across from hers. Without thinking, she gave her warning knock and barged into the boys' dorm, Kylie on her heels. "What's up?" Ella was barely heard above Ron and Harry's loud screams. Kylie rushed to Ron's side. "Ron!!" Kylie hollered, "What's happened??" Evidently, Malfoy'd used a secret passage and Ron was covered with boils. Harry wasn't screaming, he was laughing. Malfoy'd used curses on them both. Ella ran to her dorm for her book on counter curses. She returned shortly with Magical Aligments and Remedys in tow. Kim walked in screaming, thinking it was Ryan, but Ryan was still sound asleep while a startled Seamus and dean were looking alarmed, sitting on Harry's abandoned bed. Ella completed the counter curses and said, "What happened?" Evidently, a magical rabid mountain lion had roared and they'd been cursed. Ella shivered. It could've happened in the girls' dorm and there were more girls in The Marauderettes than boys. Ella thought that none of the boys were smart enough to use a counter curse (except maybe Harry. Ron would be shocked over Kylie and Ryan over Kim). Dumbledore walked in and Harry felt a searing pain in his forehead. It was gone as soon as it started. Harry couldn't help but think that somewhere, Voldemort was alive and waiting... Kimberly  
  
When she heard Ron scream, a streak of panic ran through her. What if he were hurt or worse yet, ryan was hurt? She threw her blankets off her and raced down to the boys dormitory. Luckily Ryan was safe. A little shocked, but safe. " What's the matter Ron?" Kimberly urged. " Snape... Snape was here. I swear it." Just then Kylie and Ella rushed in. " Are you O.K. Ron?" Kylie asked as she sat down on his bed. I'm fine!" he practically shouted " but I swear Snape was here! I would swear on my life. Or on Kylie's!" " Calm down man. We believe you. Just take deep breaths. In 1-2-3-4- 5-6-7-8-9-10." Ryan said jokingly. Where did you see Snape, Ron?" Ella asked reasonably. Over there." Ron said and he pointed to the door. Joanna  
  
Joanna sat up in bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about what she'd just heard. the guy had said, "And the next person taken will be the one closest to you" That would be one of the others!! Was this just some silly dream, or a warning?? Joanna had trouble falling back to sleep after that, but, as Ella crept back into bed, she slowly drifted off. Meanwhile, Ella was in the common room...  
  
Ella, still thoroughly shocked about the whole ordeal, sat next to Harry in the common room. "Bloody Hell, this has been a night," Said Ella after sitting in silence for a whole ten minutes, "I mean...Snape? Did he not save your life when you were eleven?" "Yea, but, well, I just don't know. Snape can be pretty sour, but he's not this bad." replied Harry. They sat in silence for a long time. the clock struck eleven o- clock. "Well, I'm gonna need some rest. I mean, I have Potions first tomorrow. Ugh!" said Ella. "See you in the morning then. Have a good rest," Ella walked up the stairs, really scared. If Snape had done this then should they tell Dumbledore? And what exactly happened, anyways? Ron seemed a little out of it when he told them what happened. but, then again, he swore it on Kylie's life. That had to be accounted for. And Kylie was no laughing matter. Especially with Ron. Ella lay looking at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, but finally fell asleep. She faintly heard the clock strike three........... In the morning, Joanna was woken up by Kylie roughly shaking her. Ella wasn't in the bed and there was a note written in what looked like blood next to Joanna's bedside table reading "You didn't heed my warning, now she shall suffer for what you did" Joanna fainted. 


End file.
